Ámame
by RusherloveKogan
Summary: Logan está loca y perdidamente enamorado de Chase. Pero tiene algo entre su camino, el amor de Chase por Zoey Brooks. ¿Qué hara Logan para enamorar a Chase?
1. No quería verlo así

_**Hey!**_

He vuelto a este fandom. Pero ahora es algo que quiero pensar será un Long-fic.

Sin otra cosa que decirles les presento este fic llamado…

* * *

_**Ámame **_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: No lo quería ver así.**_

* * *

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Me pregunto Michael. Estaba junto a mi amigo en nuestra habitación, él estaba en su cama, recostado mirándome. Yo por mi parte estaba tirado en el sofá, recostado también, pero de una manera que parece incomoda, pero en lo absoluto lo era, simplemente era rara mi posición.

-No quería ver que Zoey se fuera, es una gran amiga.- Mentí detenidamente, la verdad es que de alguna forma era la verdad, aunque en realidad solamente llevábamos conociendo a Zoey muy poco tiempo y además, las chicas llevaban ese mismo tiempo en la escuela, después de que el internado de PCA se convirtió mixto.

-¿Seguro que era por Zoey? No parecías demasiado preocupado hasta que…- Michael dejo todo en el aire, era algo que odiaba de mi amigo, realmente no sé cómo lo hacía, pero siempre sabía lo que pasaba con sus amigos, tal vez tenía sangre de brujo o algo así o simplemente era demasiado observador con los demás, cosa que yo no hacía por estar solamente pensando en mí y en como se ve mi cabello…

-¿Hasta qué?- En mi voz se podía escuchar ese típico tono que utilizo, sarcasmo y cinismo.

-¡Logan! Te conozco demasiado bien como para que estés aparentando todo esto.- Michael se desesperó por completo, la verdad es que yo también lo estaba haciendo, pero por la culpa de mi orgullo no quería ceder, eso significaba perder y Logan Reese nunca pierde… o al menos lucha hasta que ya no puede más y para mi fortuna siempre gana… por cierto yo soy Logan Reese por si no quedo muy claro.

-¡Él te gusta!- ¿Qué me acaba de decir? Sabía que tarde o temprano uno de mis mejores amigos llegaría a este punto, me sorprendió en serio que no llegara con la idea desde un principio.

Llevábamos cerca una hora y media discutiendo de todo esto. Chase no se encontraba en la habitación, por esa razón estábamos hablando tan libremente del tema.

-¿Disculpa?- Dije con una voz algo molesta, sentándome en el sofá.- ¿Estas insinuando que Logan Reese.- Hice una pequeña pausa.- "EL LOGAN REESE" rompecorazones de toda la escuela y la cara más hermosa del mundo está enamorado de un chico?- La verdad, no sé por qué estaba haciendo tanto drama… así claro mi orgullo.

-¿Por qué no simplemente puedes aceptar que te gusta…?- La última frase quedo en el aire y se creó un silencio espantoso. Demasiado incómodo para todos. Chase había entrado en la habitación. Estaba ahí de pie con una de las manos en la perilla y sus ojos cambiando de un lado a otro, mirándome primero y luego a Michael demasiadas veces.

-¿A Logan le gusta quién?- Pude escuchar algo de enojo ¿sería posible?

-Zoey.- Contesto Michael ¡¿Cómo se le ocurrió al estúpido de Michael decir eso?! Teniendo a Dana y a Nicole… o hasta a Quinn tenía que elegir a la chica rubia que en esos momentos había ayudado, como decía Michael por otros motivos románticos.

-¿Por eso no querías que se fuera de la academia?- Chase sonaba enojado.- Te seré sincero, a mí también me gusta y mucho.- Un golpe bajo, creo que Michael morirá en poco tiempo, solamente que Chase se duerma o se vaya a duchar.- Entonces, te prometo que si es necesario, luchare por su amor.- ¿Qué demonios pasa con mi amigo? Podría jurar que ese no es el chico del que me enamore… de acuerdo, lo acepto después de todo.

Yo Logan Reese estoy perdida y locamente enamorado de uno de mis mejores amigos, Chase Matthews. Fue raro en un principio, podría jurar que siempre me gustaron las chicas y que nunca me paso por la cabeza estar enamorado de un chico… cuando me di cuenta ya veía a Chase con otros ojos, ya sentía que lo quería tener cerca de mí, abrazarlo para luego hacerlo… mi novio… y después mío una y otra vez sin descanso…. Lo acepto.

Veras, realmente todo comenzó por culpa de nuestras bromas. Nosotros comenzamos con las bromas para las chicas… no esperábamos que ellas regresaran la jugarreta… y terminaron haciendo ver al fundador de la PCA como una chica, enfrente de su propio hijo, causando que se intentara echar a las chicas, en su primer semestre.

Chase se preocupó de sobremanera, pero esperaba que todo se arreglara, ya que Zoey había ido a hablar con el decano Rivers para poder arreglar las cosas…

Luego de esa charla Chase casi muere, ya que el acuerdo fue que Zoey se disculparía ante toda la escuela, mientras era la única expulsada y por constante sería la única chica que no volveríamos a ver dentro de mucho tiempo o quizás nunca.

La verdad eso me causaba emoción, podía tener una oportunidad con mi amor, algo platónico pero al fin amor. Pero al verlo, algo desesperado, pero sobretodo triste no pude más e idee una estrategia para que dejaran a Zoey en la escuela.

Simplemente junto con ayuda de los chicos, hicimos que el fundador "orinara", las chicas nos apoyaron diciendo que todos habíamos participado en la broma y quedamos todos en la escuela y en el rostro de Chase se encontró de nuevo una gran sonrisa que me hacía sentir demasiado bien… aunque al ver que la sonrisa no era para mí, quien creo la idea y salvo a las chicas… sino para una de las chicas salvadas… la única que había estado en peligro me dejo devastado.

Creo que en esos momentos fui demasiado obvio, porque después de eso, Michael comenzó con nuestra plática que ahora había sido interrumpida por él causante de todo.

No podía entender como había pasado todo. Primero tuve que aceptar que estaba enamorado de uno de mis mejores amigos, luego lo tuve que ver triste para reconfortarlo y finalmente… ¡Me estaba declarando la guerra por un amor que en realidad no quería!

-¿Qué te pasa amigo?- Michael hablo, la verdad a pesar de que siempre tenía algo que contestar, esta vez me quede sin habla.

-Lo siento Logan.- Dijo Chase, de pronto sentí que en sus ojos había el brillo del que me enamore lentamente, al parecer algo ocurrió en su ausencia.- La verdad estoy algo alterado por todo lo que ocurrió en el día y…- Chase entro en la habitación, cerrando la puerta y sentándose a mi lado.- Quinn me atrapo un buen rato, haciéndome algunos estudios para no que experimento.- Deje escapar un suspiro mental. ¡Esa era la razón del raro comportamiento de mi amor! Eso me puso algo mejor.

-No te preocupes, además Michael se olvidó decir que solamente me gusta, su apariencia porque la verdad no nos podemos tolerar el uno al otro.- Dije para que las cosas se liberaran un poco.

-Lo sé.- dijo Chase y todo parecía normal.- Además a ti no te gusta nada serio, solo te gusta jugar con el amor.- Y de pronto todo empeoro. ¿Esa era la idea que Chase tenía de mí? La verdad es que era todo lo que hacía, pero aunque sabes que es verdad, al escucharlo de una persona que significa demasiado para ti, es algo duro.

-¿Seguro que no me gusta nada serio?- ¿Qué estoy comenzando a decir?

-¿A qué te refieres Logan? ¿Me estas retando?- Oh no.

-¡¿Eso es lo que quieres Matthews?!- Creo que me estoy comenzando a odiar poco a poco.

-¿Una apuesta?- Me pregunto.

-No.- Mi sentido común regreso antes de que realizara algo de lo que me arrepentiría y tal vez no habría arreglo.

-¿Pero porque?- Chase ahora estaba normal, estoy comenzando a creer que esos experimentos de Quinn no fueron simples análisis.

-Ahora estas alterado y no quiero que luego te arrepientas.- dije con un tono de superioridad, Chase solamente dejo escapar un suspiro.- Además los tres sabemos que eres el Dios de la indecisión y la duda, cuando menos te lo esperas dudas de las cosas. Avanzas dos pasos en tu camino y regresas unos diez.- Eso ha trasformado la conversación en normal.

-Tienes razón Logan.- Chase se puso de pie de nuevo.- Tengo que ir al baño.- Y de pronto desapareció por la puerta.

-¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS SE TE OCURRE DECIRLE QUE ME GUSTA ZOEY?!- Cuando considere que mi amigo pálido ya estaba demasiado lejos como para escucharme, explote en contra de mi amigo moreno.

-¡No sé me ocurrió otro nombre!- Se intentó defender Michael, pero sin darme cuenta ya me había delatado del todo ante el moreno.

-Entonces ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Me pregunto como al principio de la charla, en el transcurso de la charla y ahora, después de la charla.

-Lo hice.- Tome una bocanada de aire y lo deje salir en un grandísimo suspiro.- Porque Chase me gusta y no quería verlo así... de roto.- Fue lo que conteste.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció este primer capítulo? ¿Por qué Chase se comportaba de esa manera? ¿Cómo creen que se desarrollen las cosas? ¿Les gusta mi forma de redactar?

Bueno pues dejen sus reviews, si me dejan un review su banda favorita aparecerá detrás de su puerta cantándoles, pero sino se separaran para siempre XD Solamente dejen sus reviews.

Gracias por leer, de todas maneras.

Se despide…

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


	2. Lo que me gusta de él

_**Hey!**_

¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Aquí les traigo la actualización, gracias a todos los que dejaron sus reviews y a los que leyeron el fic también.

Disfruten.

* * *

_**Capitulo 2: Lo que me gusta de él.**_

* * *

-En serio te gusta ¿Verdad?- Fue lo que dijo Michael, en seguida de haber escuchado, que no me gustaría ver a Chase, roto.

-Sí, y me duele mucho saber que me ha declarado la guerra.- Dije con algo de tristeza.- Aunque te lo tengo que agradecer.- Termine la oración, la verdad, aunque estaba enamorado de Chase y el hecho de que Michael me estuviera ayudando, no cambiaba mi manera de ser, un cretino.

Es raro que yo me defina de esa manera, pero en realidad, sé que soy de esa manera ¿Para qué negarme a mí mismo la verdad?

-En serio lo siento amigo.- Comenzó mi amigo moreno y antes de que terminara la oración, conteste.

-¿Y con decir "Lo siento" quito el hecho de que Chase ahora este más decidido a declararle su amor a Zoey? Creo que no.- En serio estaba enojado, la verdad era más conmigo mismo que con mi pobre amigo que ahora me intentaba dar apoyo moral, pero lo estaba hiriendo, aunque creo que después de vivir tantos años juntos, ya está acostumbrado a mí forma de ser, o al menos eso espero.

-Lo siento mucho amigo, en serio creo que ahora si cometí un grave error.- Michael hablaba con sinceridad.

-De acuerdo amigo, solo que ahora me ayudaras a conquistarlo.- Sentencie, no era una opción, era más bien una orden.

-Pero…- Empezó Michael con nerviosismo.

-¿Quién arruino de alguna forma mi oportunidad?- Le dije, eso era un gran chantaje, pero era la verdad.

-Es cierto, pero el punto.- Hizo una pausa, se sentó en la cama, se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia mí, para luego sentarse en el sofá, a mi lado.- He estado apoyando a Chase estos últimos días, sobre todo cuando Zoey estaba a punto de irse, de que declarara su amor, ahora tiene muy presente esa idea.-Bueno, de eso no estaba enterado a ciencia cierta, pero si me había dado cuenta del raro comportamiento de Chase, en estos últimos días, por no decir horas, ya que acabamos de salvar a Zoey… aunque la verdad, me estoy arrepintiendo, tal vez sí ella se fuera, Chase la olvidaría y yo tendría un lugar seguro, o al menos no me sería tan difícil combatir con la rubia.

Lo peor de todo era la confusión que existía. Chase amaba a Zoey, yo amaba a Chase, pero Chase pensaba que a mí me gustaba Zoey y Zoey… espero que no ame a Chase, porqué si mi amado de cabello esponjado es correspondido, estoy oficialmente muerto en vida.

-Pero al menos me puedes ayudar ¿no?- Le dije a Michael.

-No lo sé, pero te prometo que lo intentare.- Me dijo, al menos sabía que tendría cierta ayuda, eso me ponía un poco mejor.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- Me saco del leve transe que quería comenzar a tener.

-Por supuesto, mientras no sea algo indiscreto… o no mucho.- Dije, ambos sonreímos, pero no teníamos la suficiente confianza aún de comenzar a carcajearnos, creo que el ambiente tenía demasiada tensión como para cambiar nuestro ánimo.

-¿Qué te gusta de Chase?- Esa pregunta era muy fácil, solamente tenía que acomodar mis ideas.

-Él es.- Empecé, mi cabeza estaba inclinada hacía el techo, tenía una mirada soñadora, una mirada de enamorado, y esa misma sensación, que nunca en mi vida había experimentado hasta ahora.- Muy guapo. Además, tiene una personalidad muy tierna, unos ojos hermosos, es creativo en algunas cosas.-Seguía, mi amigo moreno me seguía mirando, pero parecía algo asustado, estaba hablando de su mejor amigo, seguramente era eso.

-¿De quién estás enamorado?- La voz de Quinn hizo que olvidara a Chase unos segundos, ahora estaba asustado y entendía la mirada de Michael.

-De…- Michael iba a hablar.

-Cállate Michael, déjame solo con Quinn.- La chica se quedó sorprendida Mi amigo moreno solamente asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación de inmediato, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-Siéntate por favor Quinn.-Dije y la chica pálida solamente camino para el sofá.

-¿Qué te ocurre Logan?- Pregunto Quinn.

-La verdad, tengo algunos problemas amorosos, pero de eso hablaremos después.- No puedo creer que le vaya a confiar mis secretos a esta chica, es una chiflada, pero creo que es necesario confiar en alguien más inteligente y analítico que Michael, que empeora las cosas en lugar de mejorarlas.- Lo que quiero saber primero es que clase de experimentos le hiciste a Chase.- La verdad, era una gran duda.

-Pues hice algunos estudios en su cerebro y…- Ahora la chica parecía algo insegura, guardando silencio antes de terminar la oración y eso no me agradaba para nada.

-¿Y?- Comenzaba a sentir desesperación y unas ganas increíbles de golpear a Quinn.

-No sé lo que paso, algo se salió de control.- Mi amiga inteligente sonaba triste y con culpa.- Pero, después de estudiar a Chase nuevamente, me di cuenta de que todo estaba normal en su organismo, nada cambio.- Eso suena bien, aunque creo que duele saber que fueron reacciones del mismo Chase las que me hirieron, pero tal vez solamente se frustro, después de tanto examen extraño.- ¿Por qué la pregunta?- Era el momento de confesar mi enamoramiento.

-Veras yo.- No sabía cómo continuar.

-Estás enamorado de Chase.- Y Quinn me sorprendió con ese resultado.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- Fue lo único que pude preguntar.

-Dijiste que estabas enamorado, luego mencionaste a Chase, y ahora que no has negado eso, sé que soy inteligente.- Hablo con superioridad, la verdad me sentía estúpido pero también agradecido porque me ahorro el discurso de mi enamoramiento de todo ese embrollo.

-¿Te gustaría ayudarme?- Pregunte.

-¡No! Eres un cretino.- Deje escapar un suspiro.

-Sí me ayudas convenceré a mi padre de que te ayude económicamente con tus experimentos.- Su cara se ilumino.

-De acuerdo ¿Tienes algún plan?- Mi cara se quedó estática y ella supo rápidamente la respuesta.

-¿Qué planeas hacer?- Mi cara parecía aún más estática.

-La verdad, no lo sé aún, solamente quiero que él me ame.- Su cara se enterneció, y la verdad me sentía apoyado por esa chica.

-De acuerdo, por ahora tu secreto está guardado conmigo.- Me dijo, dedicándome una sonrisa.

* * *

_**Dos horas después.**_

-¿Vamos al Sushi Rox?-Dije mirando a mis amigos. Todos estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa de cemento, en el centro de la escuela. La noche era simplemente hermosa, el cielo estaba totalmente despejado, una leve brisa pasaba por todo el lugar, las farolas de la PCA hacían ver todo aún mejor.

-¿Con que dinero?- Dana se escuchó gruñona, como siempre y la verdad eso me molesto un poco.

-¡Yo invito!- Dije, mostrando mi billetera.

-Eso me suena bien.- Empezó Nicole.- ¿A ustedes les parece bien? Porque creo que suena maravilloso.- Creo que a ella en lugar de golpearla, la quiero matar.

-Claro que suena bien.- Dijo Zoey y la verdad, su tono de hablar y su rostro, me hicieron reír, como a todos.

-¿Qué no trabajan hoy?- Dijo Michael, mirándome primero a mí y luego a Chase.

-No, hoy es nuestro día libre.- Contesto Chase, con una sonrisa en su rostro, la verdad sentía que moría de ver esa sonrisa y me derretí en el momento, que sus ojos se cruzaron directamente con los míos.- ¿No es algo raro que es nuestro descanso y vamos a ir a comer ahí?- Pregunto Chase, ahora era mi amado normal.

-Creo que un poco, pero recuerda que nos la pasamos repartiendo sushi por toda la escuela, en teoría no estamos en el lugar.-

-Espera un momento.- Dijo Quinn con tono de preocupación.- ¿Usaste la palabra teoría en una oración?- La verdad, primero me moleste un poco y luego, junto con mis amigos, rompí en unas sonoras carcajadas, era de las pocas veces que Quinn hacía una broma.

-Vamos al Sushi Rox.- Dijo Zoey y todos nos pusimos de pie, partiendo para el restaurante.

* * *

¿Qué pasara en el Sushi Rox? ¿Creen que la amistad de Logan y Quinn dure mucho? ¿Qué pasara con Chase? ¿Y Zoey?

Gracias por leer esto, y pues de paso, dejen sus reviews. No les cuesta nada y ayudan a la inspiración del autor, tal vez no actualice de la misma manera, pero tendrá la inspiración y buscara el tiempo para actualizar y hacerlos felices.

Adiós.

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


	3. La cena

_**Hey!**_

Al fin puedo actualizar. Quiero agradecer a alguien especial que por dejar su review, en serio me animo para seguir, pero por el exceso de trabajo, se me hizo imposible antes.

AnonimOliver, estoy hablando de ti, espero próximo colega en psicología y tal vez en doblaje. ¿Cantas? ¿Escribes? Sí la respuesta es sí, creo que me gustaría conocerte.

Ojala les juste.

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: La cena.**_

* * *

Todos caminábamos con lentitud. Seguramente cansados de un día lleno de clases aburridas, donde los profesores solamente nos repetían las mismas historias que conocemos desde el inicio de nuestros estudios, hasta el día de hoy. Solamente cambian las palabras para hacerlas "diferentes" y agregan una complejidad que no logro entender. Sí dijera esto en voz alta, nadie creería que salió de Logan Reese "El chico arrogante y estúpido"

Llegamos al restaurante. Entramos de uno en uno. Por la hora, debemos de ser los últimos clientes.

-Hola chicos.- Dijo Kazu.- Hoy no es su día de trabajo.- Nos miraba a Chase y a mí, nos encontrábamos uno al lado del otro.

-Lo sabemos, vinimos a cenar. Con amigos.- Dije con un tono de superioridad. Y mostrando a los demás, que sonrieron por inercia.

-Pensé que ya no podían ver el sushi.-

-Claro que sí.- Fue lo único que contesto Chase antes de buscar una mesa lo suficientemente grande para todos. Tuvimos que unir dos mesas.

De un lado, estaba yo en la silla de en medio. A mi lado derecho, se encontraba Chase. Del izquierdo, Michael. Al lado de mi amigo moreno, la rara de Quinn. Frente a ella, la pandrosa de Dana. Nicole al lado de Dana. No es por nada, pero a pesar del todo odio que dicen tener una de la otra, creo que están enamoradas* Deben de ser ideas, el hecho de no tener a Chase solo para mí, debe de afectarme. Zoey se encontraba en el lugar frente al mío. Sobraba un lugar.

Intente no pensar en nada, eso me haría martirizarme cada vez más, acerca de lo imposible. Chase pidió la cena por mí. Lo escuchaba atentamente, pero no podía contestar. Tal vez en el fondo, no quería.

Llego la comida. Todo fue silencio, de inicio a fin,- Chicos, mañana necesito que vengan a trabajar.- Dijo Kazu. Esto del trabajo en "Sushi Rox" es una larga historia.

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

_Les regale un oso de felpa de la academia a las chicas. Tenía incluida una cámara en el ojo para poder espiarlas. Esa semana, fue la peor para mi y para Chase._

_Lo trate como un mal amigo, como se supone que soy con todos, por eso decidí hacer un trato con Kazu._

_-Por favor, dale la mitad de mi sueldo a Chase. Dile que es un tipo de ascenso por su gran esfuerzo.- Dije decidido.- Mejor, no le digas nada, solamente dale mi parte.-_

_Kazu me miro sin entender, pero acepto después de varios minutos incomodos._

_La razón, no iría a trabajar por lo menos esa semana. Aquí es donde entra el endemoniado oso con la cámara. Espiaría a las chicas. Zoey siempre pide sushi. No quiero que esa zorra o alguna otra, se quede con Chase._

_Fue algo estúpido. En primera ¡Sería más fácil quitárselas de encima mientras estuviera con Chase! Ignore a mi sentido común, debería de poner "A prueba" a mi amor platónico. Para mi fortuna no me fallo._

_En segunda, fui muy descuidado. Michael me descubrió justo cuando miraba la laptop. Mi excusa entenada desde el principio. Buscaba los más remotos secretos de las chicas._

_El idiota de Michael hablo con todos los chicos. Cuando me di cuenta, ya todos sabían sobre la cámara mientras, las chicas sospechaban entre ellas._

_Chase ni siquiera estuvo involucrado. Eso me puso feliz y deprimido. Primero feliz, no tendría que matar a alguien, deprimido, ni siquiera salía en los videos, no lo podía contemplar ni un poco._

_Luego vino la parte fea. Las chicas se dieron cuenta de la cámara. Realizaron una emboscada junto con Michael, Kazu y… Chase._

_Asustado por todo lo que "paso", llame al decano. Se estaba duchando y tendré un trauma de por vida, al verlo semidesnudo. Me castigaron por la cámara, Kazu me despidió y tuve que pedirles a las chicas una disculpa._

_-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Me dijo Chase, una tarde, mientras el horizonte se iluminaba con la salida del sol. Nos encontrábamos afuera, en los comedores, bebiendo una soda, solos._

_-Me quería divertir un poco.- Dije con una sonrisa._

_-Eres un cínico.- Me dedico una sonrisa también.- Pero te extraño en el trabajo.-_

_-Yo también extraño salir contigo a pasear por el campus.- Eso aumentaba nuestra amistad. Cualquier persona que nos observara, diría que Chase y Michael son los mejores amigos, pero somos más unidos él y yo, aunque no nos contamos todo por completo, como de quien estamos enamorados, por ejemplo._

_-¿Sabes? Kazu necesita empleados.-Me miro, parecía que me estaba rogando que fuera a pedir trabajo._

_-¿Crees que me acepte de nuevo?-_

_-No pierdes nada con intentarlo. Además te apoyare.-_

_Fuimos a nuestra habitación. Ambos nos cambiamos. No sé por qué demonios tenía aun guardada la ropa del trabajo. Michael no estaba._

_Caminamos hasta el Sushi Rox. Todo parecía como un día normal de trabajo para ambos. Cuando llegamos, sentí unos nervios increíbles._

_Después de dejar escapar un suspiro entramos juntos. Solamente estaba Kazu, afilando los cuchillos para el pescado._

_-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí?!- Retrocedí en un salto, cuando me apunto con el muy afilado cuchillo._

_-Quería pedir un trabajo.- A pesar del miedo que tenía, mi voz se escuchó exactamente igual._

_-¿Qué no te despedí?- Bajo los cuchillos, parecía confundido._

_-Necesito algo que hacer por las noches. Michael casi nunca esta. Chase es mi mejor amigo. Este trabajo nos mantenía juntos.- Me estaba poniendo sentimental.- Además, creo que nadie quiere trabajar aquí, más que yo.- Por la cara de ambos, estaba en lo cierto._

_-De acuerdo.- Cedió al final Kazu.- ¿El mismo trato?- Dijo._

_-Por supuesto.- Conteste. Para mi fortuna, Chase había ido al baño._

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

* * *

-Por supuesto que vendremos.- Dije abrazando a Chase, ambos teníamos una sonrisa en los labios. Pase mi mano por su cabello esponjado.

Cada quien pago su comida. Chase estaba a punto, seguía yo y terminábamos. Todos estaban ya de pie, a excepción de nosotros.

- ¡Olvide mi cartera!- Dijo frustrado y algo ruborizado.

-No te preocupes, yo pago.- Dije. El dinero no es problema en mi caso, si quisiera, compraría la academia.

- No me gusta pedir prestado.- Parece que el chico es orgulloso. Me estoy enamorando más.

-¿Quién dijo que es prestado? ¡Luego me pagaras!- Todos rodaron los ojos, pero él me dedico una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Logan.- Intente que no se notara, que me estaba muriendo por dentro, de tanta emoción, por ver una sonrisa dedicada directamente para mí, después de todo el embrollo de en la tarde, respecto a la maldita de Zoey.

-Además, yo sé que trabajas y cuanto te pagan. Recibo lo mismo.-

-Por supuesto que no.- Dijo Kazu, esperando aún el dinero. Le pague y lo mire de manera asesina.-Chase recibe más.- ¡No! ¡Se supone que era un secreto!

-¿Recibe más paga que Logan?- Dijo Michael, todos se interesaron de pronto en el tema, mientras yo me sentía algo ridículo.

-Sí. Logan recibe la mitad. La otra se la da a Chase.- Todos me miraron sorprendidos.

Kazu me miro. En esos momentos, por su expresión, supe que acababa de recordar la promesa de no decir nada.

-Chicos voy a cerrar. Necesito que salgan.-Todos salimos en silencio. Chase tenía una expresión rara. Normalmente el chico, es como un libro abierto. Ver su cara, es ver lo que pasa por su mente en esos instantes. Ahora no puedo descifrar nada.

Tengo miedo.

-Nos vemos chicos.- Las chicas caminaron para su edificio. Igual de extrañadas que Chase. Murmuraban algunas cosas al irse, pero no les preste atención.

-Adiós.- Dijimos al unísono Michael y yo. Chase ni siquiera las miro.

Mi amor de cabello esponjado caminaba lentamente, yo le seguía el paso y…

-Yo me adelantare.- Michael prácticamente se esfumo. Lo comprendía. Seguramente Chase explotaría. Según él lo que hice es un tipo de humillación.

-Amigo.- Lo llame. Sí se iba a enojar, quería que fuera de una buena vez.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Dijo, mirándome a los ojos de una manera que no puedo explicar.

-¿Hacer que?- Dije con inocencia.

-Darme la mitad de tu sueldo.- No parecía enojado, más bien, sorprendido.

-Solo quería ayudarte un poco. El dinero no es problema para mí. No te digo que seas pobre.- Apresure a decir.

-Pero soy más pobre que tú.- Dijo con una risita.

-Sólo te quería ayudar un poco. Lo siento si te ofendí.-

-No hay problema amigo.- Me dijo un abrazo.- Muchas gracias. No solamente eres una cara bonita. También tienes un corazón.- ¿Me llamo cara bonita? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Además, esta sonrojado, fingiré que no escuche el comentario, eso le ayudara. Pero duele su incredibilidad hacía mi corazón.

-¿Entonces mañana nos la pasamos juntos?-

-¿Todo el día?- Parecía decepcionado, cosa que me hizo sentir mal.- Oye, lo siento.- Dijo.- Solo es una pregunta.

-Pues pasaremos todo el día juntos. Tenemos el mismo horario y luego trabajaremos. Si quieres, me siento alejado de ti y no hablo cuando trabajemos.-

-¡Logan! ¡Ya dije que lo siento!- Vaya, esta conversación se torna cada vez más extraña. Casi llegamos al edificio. Seguimos abrazados, con el cielo oscuro a más no poder, lleno de estrellas y una luna grande y luminosa.

-De acuerdo, te perdono, pero me has roto el corazón.- Me da un golpe en la cabeza mientras ambos sonreímos. Estoy tan cerca de sus labios… me gustaría besarlo, pero no quiero terminar hacer de este momento bello, uno incómodo y tal vez, acabar con nuestra amistad.

Entramos al edificio y caminamos lentamente hasta nuestra alcoba. Michael ya estaba durmiendo.

Ninguno dijo nada. Ya era tarde, me sentía sucio, me quiero duchar. También tengo mucha pereza.

-¿Te ducharas?- Dije mientras me daba la vuelta. Le iba a preguntar si me debía duchar o no, pero le vi con una toalla en las manos.

-Seguro ¿Vienes?- Es una muy buena oportunidad para verlo al menos, semidesnudo. Sí tengo suerte será desnudo por completo.

-Claro.- Dije con tranquilidad, pero en mi mente tenía una gran fiesta.

Tome una toalla. Él me esperaba en la puerta. Llegue a su lado y caminamos a las duchas, no estaban muy lejos de la habitación.

Las luces estaban apagadas por el pasillo, solo la escasa luz de la luna nos iluminaba. Cuando entramos al baño, nos dimos cuenta que ahí era diferente, las luces estaban encendidas, pero el lugar solitario.

Nos miramos sin decir nada, le sonreí y me respondió de la misma manera. Me comencé a desnudar rápidamente

Sentía su mirada clamaba en mi cuerpo. Estaba a punto de quitarme los calzoncillos.

-¡Logan! No te desnudaras por completo frente a mí ¿O sí?- Parecía nervioso.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- Dije, mientras sentía crecer una erección.- ¡Ambos somos hombres!- Dije.

-Claro. Pero ¿No te da vergüenza?-

-No. Tengo buen cuerpo.- Fue mi respuesta.- ¿A ti te da vergüenza?- Dije, moviendo el tirante de los boxers, para ponerlo un poco nervioso y curioso.

-Mucha.-

-¿Porque?-

-Tengo un físico horrible.- No podía decir algo, sería como delatarme al instante.

-No lo creo. Tienes mejor cuerpo que Mark.- Ambos comenzamos a reír, libere la tensión. Al final entramos en las duchas. Me termine de desnudar dentro, tirando los boxers a quien sabe dónde. Chase hizo lo mismo, pero con toda su ropa.

Me ducha rápido. Me gusta estar bajo el agua, pero el cansancio me gobernó, quien sabe en qué momento.

Salí y me envolví en la toalla sin secarme un poco. Chase hizo lo mismo.- Vamos.- Dije, con intención de salir.

-¿No te vestirás?

-Nunca traigo ropa a los baños, salvo la que me quito.- Dije mientras la tomaba entre mis brazos.

Me miro primero extrañado y luego con una sonrisa. Camino hasta donde estaba.- Eres muy raro.- Me dijo.

Sonreí. Íbamos más rápido, ambos cansados y con deseos de tirarnos en cama. Llegue, casi seco. Tome solamente un _short_ de color negro y me lo puse. Pase la toalla por mi cuerpo, para quitarme la poca humedad.

Chase ya estaba en su cama. Ni siquiera me di cuenta, es rápido, lleva puesto un pijama completo y su cabello, ya tiene el esponjado particular.

-Buenas noches.- Me dice, cobijándose. ¡Me estoy muriendo de calor y él parece estar en el polo! ¿Qué se le puede hacer?

-Duerme bien.- Le dijo, ya desde mi cama.

Miro el techo, por alguna extraña razón, veo ahí a Chase. Creo que he perdido la cabeza totalmente. Espero algún día recuperarla, pero ¿Algún día la tuve en realidad?

* * *

_**Pequeña Aclaración.**_

*No sé si sabían, pero hay un rumor que dice que Alexa y Kristin, las actrices de los personajes Nicole y Dana, son pareja.

* * *

Hey! Como pueden ver, estoy ocupando los episodios en donde Chase y Logan tienen "Conflictos" o donde mi maldita mente ve el Slash desde que veía Zoey 101 hace siglos (Solo que no sabía, que tenía nombre) Y quién sabe, capaz y adapto la mayoría de los capítulos o al menos los menciono.

Dejen sus reviews, eso me anima mucho. Por cierto, no le digan a nadie, pero tengo ya un proyecto a libro, que será como el Slash de FanFiction, pero con mis propios personajes y será súper dramático.

Cuídense, por favor.

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


	4. La obra de teatro Parte 1

_**Hey!**_

Ya me había tardado en actualizar esta historia. Así que me di a la tarea de escribir este capítulo durante la última hora porque tal vez será más difícil mis actualizaciones durante un tiempo, debido a la universidad.

Disfruten… o no.

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: La obra de teatro.**_

_**Parte 1.**_

* * *

-Está horrenda.- Fue lo primero que le dije a Chase cuando me comento la trama de su obra de teatro. ¿Una alienígena se enamora de un salvavidas? Es la cosa más estúpida que he escuchado en mi vida… pero me muero de ganas por ser el salvavidas del alienígena Chase.

-Qué amable eres.- En su voz se encontraba algo de decepción. O tal vez era falta de aceptación y nada más. Me quedo con la primera parte.-Gracias.

-Creo que es genial.- Comento Michael mirándome de manera penetrante. Quería que dijera algo halagador del trabajo de Chase pero… mi personalidad no permitiría eso. Un cambio de esa magnitud sería como suicidarme. ¿Porque? Porque delataría mis sentimientos por mi mejor amigo y es lo que menos quiero en estos momentos.- Voy a audicionar.- Agrego mirando ahora a Chase.

-Deberías

-Hay que lindo Chase y Michael aparecerán en la obra juntos.- Dije con sorna mientras terminaba de abrochar las agujetas de uno de mis tenis. En realidad quería decir "Que lindo sería salir juntos en la obra, Chase"- ¿Cuándo compraremos sus faldas?- De acuerdo, creo que ya me estoy pasando.

-Búrlate cuanto quieras, todos creen que es genial.- Y yo también lo creo.

-¿Por qué pierdes tú tiempo en el club de drama? ¿Por qué no juegas futbol o algo?- Para poder verlo sudado y tal vez espiarlo cuando se duche… no es que lo haga ya pero, sería interesante.

Abrochaba ahora las otras agujetas.

-Porque en el club de drama hay chicas lindas.- Ouch ese fue un golpe bajo sin que se diera cuenta.- Y conozco al equipo de futbol.- Hizo una mueca de dolor.- Y no son lindos.

-¿Quién sabe amigos? Dave el quarterback es muy bien parecido.-Dijo Michael dejando salir unas risitas al final de la oración. Chase y yo nos miramos rápidamente y luego miramos a nuestro amigo moreno, incrédulos.

Él nos miró nuevamente, tomo el control de la televisión para decir finalmente -Habla demasiado.

* * *

-¡Zoey será la protagonista!- La voz emocionada de Chase irrumpió la tranquilidad que existía en la habitación mientras miraba la televisión, a solas.

-¿Y eso significa que?- Dije fingiendo poco interés.

-Nada importante.- Cerró la puerta y se sentó a mi lado. Traía una botella de refresco frío en las manos.

-¿En serio?- Lo mire de manera acosadora, sabía que guardaba un secreto y uno importante.

-Yo seré el protagonista.

-Ajá.- Cambie el canal de televisión.

-¿No quieres saber más?

-¡Dilo de una buena vez!

-Yo escribí la obra. Y al final el salvavidas y la chica extraterrestre se besan.- Abrí los ojos como plato. Mi respiración se agito un poco. Él no noto nada por la emoción que sentía por saber que besaría a su enamorada.

-¿Y es seguro que tú serás el protagonista?

-No del todo pero no creo que alguien más pueda hacer mejor el papel de mi propio personaje.

-¿Seguro?

-Por supuesto. Esa obra la escribí pensando en Zoey y en mí. Sera como un sueño hecho realidad.- "Un sueño hecho realidad" Las palabras resonaban una y otra vez en mi cabeza y… dolía.

-Iré a buscar a Michael para avisarle.- Dijo con energía y salió corriendo.

-¿Así que nadie puede hacer mejor ese papel, eh?

* * *

_POV Chase._

-Y el último en audicionar es…- La pausa que hizo el profesor en busca del último nombre en la lista me estaba matando, literalmente.

Todos los chicos fueron horribles para el papel del salvavidas. Tenía el protagónico seguro. Incluso Michael no estuvo tan bien como esperaba. Y cuando me guiño el ojo entendí que todo lo hizo para asegurar mi papel.

-Logan Reese.- Y en mi mente se crearon cientos de ideas. ¿El profesor dijo el nombre correcto? ¿No se equivocó aunque sea un poquito? Mire desesperado hacía la puerta.

-Aquí estoy.- Dijo con aire de superioridad, como siempre. Camino hacia el frente para poder audicionar. Y mi cabeza seguía sin poder procesar una idea lógica del porque Logan estaba ahí.

-Espere un segundo.- Le murmure al profesor y camine directamente para Logan.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?- Intente hacer la pregunta de la manera más educada posible, pero no funciono mucho. Me miro algo incrédulo pero con una sonrisa.

-Audiciono para la obra.- Pero ¿Por qué?

-Pero… Dices que el club de drama es aburrido.- Era mi mejor argumento y lo había utilizado antes de que una discusión pudiese comenzar.

-Tú cambiaste mi opinión. Tú dices que es genial.

-¿Y?- Mi mente perdía lógica con cada palabra que decía.

-Sí el club de drama es genial y yo soy genial, es buena pareja ¿No?- Debía admitir que era cierto pero… ¿QUÉ JODIDOS ESTOY PENSANDO?

Me aleje dejando salir un suspiro cuando aún estaba a su lado. Regrese a la silla al lado del profesor.

-¿Ya estamos listos?

-Claro.- Murmure sin ánimos. Pero no tenía una razón lógica para estarlo. Y eso me desconcertaba mucho. Me senté tal vez y Logan, por más genial que se crea es malo actuando.

-Muy bien Logan, comienza.

Miro atrás y dejo salir un suspiro. Me miro directamente a los ojos. Eso me ponía nervioso.

-Zorka, tengo una confesión que hacer. Lo cierto es que me he divertido más contigo en estos días de lo que me divertía con cualquier otra chica.

Cuando tú ríes, yo rio. Cuanto tú lloras, yo lloro. Ya sé que vienes de otra galaxia y yo soy solo un salvavidas pero no importa si somos diferentes.

Yo _**te amo**_.

Me quede mudo por tres razones.

La primera, todos estaban aplaudiendo.

La segunda, había estado maravilloso.

La tercera, la última parte la sentí dirigida completamente hacía mí.

Y una posible cuarta, estaba enloqueciendo. ¿Cómo sería posible que Logan sintiera algo por mí? Para empezar ambos somos chicos y él es guapo y codiciado por la mayoría de las chicas del campus a pesar de ser un gran cretino.

-Es increíble.- Comento Michael.

-¡Fabuloso!- Parecía que el profesor acababa de tener el primer orgasmo de su vida.- ¡Simplemente fabuloso! Chase ¿No estuvo fabuloso? ¿Verdad que sí? ¡Estuviste fabuloso!- El profesor me miraba y por primera vez en mi vida quería golpear su cara para hacerlo callar de una buena vez.

Logan sonreía con satisfacción. Y no lo culpaba, siempre le ha gustado ser el centro de atención.

-Chase, tenemos que darle el papel principal.- Escuche justo las palabras que me temía desde el inicio de las audiciones.

-Dijo que yo debería de ser el salvavidas.- Usar los argumentos no es mi fuerte.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero… Tú viste como actuó es una estrella.- Estaba incrédulo. Una parte de mí decía que no importaba nada, yo debía de ser el protagonista. Pero otra parte, una parte pequeñísima en mi ser, me decía que Logan debía de ser el salvavidas.

-Oye. Tú quieres que tu obra sea de lo mejor ¿No?

Asentí lentamente, derrotado.- De acuerdo. Hay que darle el papel a Logan.- Y antes de que terminara la frase el profesor ya estaba gritando como loco.

-Felicidades señor Reese.- EL hombre se puso en pie emocionado y me tiro de la silla el muy estúpido. Le tendió la mano a Logan.- ¡Tú serás el protagonista!

-¡Sí! ¡Lo imagine!- La respuesta de Logan no me ayudo a sentirme mejor.

Me levante del suelo y camine hasta Logan.- Felicidades.- Alargue el brazo para tomar su mano y una corriente me invadió el cuerpo. Esa sensación fue rara pero la omití por completo.-Estuviste… genial.- Aunque me costara decirlo era la verdad.

-Lo sé y Zoey también hará el estelar ¿No?- Tenía una cara picara.

-Sí, así es.- Parecía disfrutar ese momento más que nada en su vida. Incluso mirarse al espejo.

-Así que me toca besar a Zoey… ¡Qué dulce!- Su cara mostraba algo más que alegría.- Nos vemos amigo. Y me dejo solo con pensamientos sin pies ni cabeza cruzando mi mente.

* * *

_POV Logan._

Recordar la cara de incredibilidad de Chase cuando le comente sobre el beso que tendría con Zoey me ponía feliz y a la vez triste.

Feliz porque Chase no besaría a la perra de Zoey y triste porque tal vez me odiaría por eso.

Y también me preocupaba la sola idea de ser rechazado por Chase. Tal vez y con algo de suerte Zoey decida salir de la obra y otra chica interpretara a Zorka y no tendré problemas con Chase.

Todo indicara que la mala amiga es Zoey y no yo.

Tampoco puedo olvidar la cara que puso Chase cuando audicionaba. Sobre todo cuando susurre _**Te amo**_ mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

Me gustaría creer que entendió el mensaje pero es muy incrédulo ante cualquier cosa. Pero si la idea paso al menos por su mente me basta mucho.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Espero haber causado al menos un poco de intriga en sus adorables mentes pervertidas.

Gracias por leer y espero sus reviews.

Cuídense.

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


End file.
